


female associate.

by sugartina



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugartina/pseuds/sugartina
Summary: It's just for 'practice.'





	female associate.

“Look at this,” Tina said, brow furrowed. She clicked on the tab and It popped open, filling the screen with adverts and badly formatted text.

“What’s this? Wait, Tina, when did you start reading the daily mail?” Hands on her hips, Sugar looked at her wife. They were Distrustful of that paper.

“Look at the headline, Sugar.”  
‘TINA COHEN-CHANG seen practicing kissing with GAL PAL and MILLIONAIRE SUGAR MOTTA. Is this for director and colleague ARTIE ABRAMS?’

Sugar blinked, and blinked again, thinking maybe the blinks would make it disappear. Then she winked, turned to Tina, and leant close. “Let’s get lots of practice, then. For Artie, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2015, finally posting here. <3


End file.
